Escapar
by Kida Luna
Summary: Teana Lanster es la mejor pistolera en el campo de batalla, una persona fría y eficaz. En el momento en que Subaru le revela sus sentimientos, ¿quién disparará la primera bala: El miedo… o el amor? SubaruTía.


_**Summary: **__Teana Lanster es la mejor pistolera en el campo de batalla, una persona fría y eficaz. En el momento en que Subaru le revela sus sentimientos, ¿quién disparará la primera bala: El miedo… o el amor? SubaruTía._

_**Escapar**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**One - Shot**_

_**Canción tomada de Enrique Iglesias**_

-"Necesito decirte algo…"

-"¿Ahora? –preguntó mientras flexionaba sus brazos- Estamos entrenando."

-"Pero es importante."

-"¡Preparados, todos!"

El grito de la instructora Nanoha Takamachi obligó a los nuevos reclutas a recuperar su compostura, derechos y alineados justo enfrente de ella. Un suspiro se escapó, siquiera audible, y sus ojos verdes a pesar de aparentar estar mirando atenta y obedientemente al frente, observaban de reojo a la persona a su lado.

-"Hablaremos después, lo prometo" –susurró.

-"De acuerdo –respondió-, porque de verdad es… muy importante…" –murmuró, sus pupilas esmeraldas dirigiendo toda su atención a las palabras y los movimientos de su entrenadora.

_**Aunque corras, te escondas, no puedes esc**__**apar (escapar…)**_

El entrenamiento pasó de lo más normal y estricto como siempre. El máximo esfuerzo para lograr un excelente trabajo y sentirse complacido, decía el lema de Nanoha Takamachi, todos los días.

Todos se separaron al terminar la sesión del día, así que decidió irse a tomar un baño a su propio cuartel. También se le ocurrió pensar en qué podría ser tan importante para venir a lanzarle una pregunta a medio ejercicio de combate.

¿Un problema, tal vez?

-"Realmente a veces no puedo entenderla."

Suspiró y comenzó a desvestirse, entrando en la ducha y abriendo las regaderas, sintiendo el fino toque de las gotas de agua resbalar contra su cuerpo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban conociéndose? _Y aún a veces, no podía entenderla…_

¿Tres, dos años? ¿Cuándo fue que comenzó en la academia militar de magos?

Teana Lanster era muchas cosas. Era una chica de cabello anaranjado con bonitos y fríos ojos azules, una increíble pistolera a larga y corta distancia, una maga orgullosa y a la defensiva –la mayoría del tiempo-.

Alguien difícil de impresionar. Alguien que no se permitía _ser débil. _

Simplemente no estaba en su vocabulario. Iba en contra de todo lo digno y aceptable para su persona; Teana Lanster podía ser bastantes cosas.

Pero nunca, _nunca ni jamás_, sería una persona capaz de comprender las emociones. No del todo, porque ella misma había abandonado las suyas hace mucho, y las que aún sobrevivían…

_**Aunque corras, te escondas, no puedes escapar**__**…**_

…luchaban por no sucumbir…

-"Um, Tía" –tocó la puerta, esperando respuesta.

El ruido del agua cayendo pronto cesó y unos traqueteos del otro lado se dejaron escuchar, se hizo rápidamente para atrás en cuanto la puerta del baño se abrió.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

La voz impasible y neutra de la siempre seria pistolera. Había veces en que, su compañera de habitación, se preguntaba si esa voz podía llegar a ser un poco más dulce y feliz. ¿No sería bonito oír una voz dulce y feliz de alguien a quien quieres mucho?

-"Nosotras… bueno, dijiste que podíamos –titubeó, jugando con sus manos y desviando la mirada-, hablar…"

-"Oh…"

La ojiazul la pasó de largo, ignorando por completo el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de su –probablemente- mejor amiga, pasando por alto el hecho de que sólo se encontraba envuelto su cuerpo en una toalla, y su cabello mojado, en otra.

Pero eso no le importó. A Teana Lanster no le importaban los _pequeños detalles_, así que nunca reparaba en ellos. ¿Y para qué hacerlo?

-"¿Te importaría esperarme afuera? –se volteó- Necesito cambiarme."

-"Um… claro –asintió muy despacio, algo desanimada-. Estaré cerca de la orilla del lago, ¿nos vemos allí?"

-"Claro, el lago" –fue la escueta respuesta.

La vio salir. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, comenzó a buscar ropa limpia que ponerse.

_**Hey, tú y yo, ¿es así?**_

_**Sube y baja…**_

Sus pies la llevaron hasta el lugar donde le había dicho le esperaría. Se sentía nerviosa, temerosa –demasiado-, pero terriblemente decidida.

Decidida del modo impulsivo, torpe, directo y sincero en que sólo Subaru Nakajima podía ser. Y si algo no le gustaba, era _esquivar las cosas_. La pelimorada era una amante de los retos peligrosos y aerodinámicos.

Sin embargo, este en particular, podría por fin destrozarle los ánimos. _Y algo más…_

¿Acaso no lo sabía? Oh no, estaba totalmente consciente de ello. Por supuesto que sabía lo que hacía, estaba preparada como siempre que iba a librar una cruenta batalla.

Porque con Teana Lanster, las cosas nunca eran simples. _Nunca._

-"Subaru –llamó desde lejos, su figura acercándose cada vez más-, ¿qué es eso importante que debes decirme?"

La vio allí. Parada enfrente suyo, la mirada suave y la cara aún con rastros de seriedad, los brazos cruzados encima de su pecho. El cabello ligeramente brillante de la humedad.

-"¿Sabes? –no debía amedrentarse, no debía amedrentarse- No sé cómo vayas a responder…"

_Espero no muy mal._

Teana frunció el ceño. Le gustaban las cosas directas, sin darle tantas vueltas. Y porque Subaru sabía esto, tuvo que acatarse.

-"Para evitarnos confusiones, lo diré simplemente así" –tomó un profundo respiro.

Y lo dijo. Estaba segura que lo dijo. Con tan sólo ver la reacción de la ojiazul, no podía más que estarlo.

_**Pero un día al fin…**_

La vio negar, hasta reírse un poco –tal vez, reprimiendo una risa más fuerte para no lastimarla- y apoyar una mano sobre su hombro. ¿Dijo aquellas palabras importantes? Sí, sí las dijo.

¿Fueron escuchadas? Sí, escuchadas pero ignoradas.

-"Estoy hablando en serio" –retiró suavemente la mano en su hombro.

Teana quiso hablar, decir algo, cualquier cosa que saliese por su boca y no la dejase como una muda perpleja sin saber qué hacer o pensar.

-"No, no puedes estar hablando en serio" –su frialdad tomó el control.

Subaru sonrió, apenas, con ironía, porque por una milésima de segundo deseó no enfrentarse a esta faceta de Teana Lanster.

-"Lo estoy –respondió, un tono seguro y fuerte-, y no puedes negarlo. _Me gustas._"

Fue un golpe directo. La comandante de los reclutas no tenía por donde rebatir, excepto la siempre tonta e inservible excusa de que eran amigas y nada más. Pero eso no serviría.

Con Subaru las tontas excusas y pretextos no servían, porque esta vez, tenía confianza en lo que hacía. Tanta confianza, que sabía que no se echaría para atrás. Y eso era lo que le asustaba…

Tenía que huir.

-"Estás loca –gruñó de inmediato-, si es todo lo que me ibas a decir ya me voy. Cuando estés más en tus sentidos –vaciló, ponderando si debía darle la oportunidad de hablar o no hablar después-, nos veremos…"

-"¡Tía!"

-"Dije: ¡Nos veremos!"

Y dio media vuelta, corriendo lejos de ahí.

_**Sin querer, nos va bien**_

_**Cuando una ha dicho: Se acabó…**_

Era sencillo. Honesto. Puro y verdadero. Así era el sentimiento que Subaru le estaba entregando.

Por eso mismo no podía aceptarlo, era tan perfecto. No podría evitar, que cuando sus manos tomasen aquello, se resbalara de ellas y lo rompiera en mil pedazos.

Como una pelota de cristal. No estaba preparada para tener una.

Prefería vivir tranquila, sin miedo a pisar uno de los trozos transparentes y pincharse. Para después sufrir mientras sangraba.

No. Teana Lanster no sufría. Era reprobable el solo pensamiento.

¡Por supuesto que sí lo era! _Es lo correcto._

Y sin embargo, sabía que estaba siendo muy egoísta y que había lastimado –probablemente, sólo probablemente, nada seguro- a la persona más importante de toda su vida.

Pero tenía solución, ¿no? Todo se podía reparar.

Todo sería como antes. A Subaru se le olvidaría como se le suelen olvidar muchas cosas.

_Excepto que ella no era una cosa, era una persona…_

Esa noche fue muy incómoda y extraña. Ambas compartían el mismo cuarto en la Sección 6, pero no parecía que fuese así. Ya pasaba de las doce y no había logrado conciliar el sueño.

Su amiga, en la litera de arriba, suponía ya debía encontrarse dormida.

-"Tal vez ya se le pasó…" –movió los labios, sin dejar salir ninguna palabra en extrema precaución.

Su compañera de equipo, de habitación, de confianza, de batalla –y de vida, también, aunque no quisiese admitirlo-, no había vuelto a decirle otra palabra en todo el día, a excepción de las órdenes intercambiadas en medio de los simuladores de batalla.

Así que, ¿todo normal de nuevo, no? _Qué egoísta…_

_**Una voz dice**__**: ¡No!**_

_**Y se queda…**_

Mas nada se sentía normal. Se acostó de lado y sonrió, con ironía, porque muy en el fondo, sabía que había herido al único ser que en todo el mundo se había atrevido a mantenerse a su lado.

Ignorando sus gritos y sus miradas frías, tomando su mano y levantándola de sus caídas.

¿De verdad estaba bien? No quería problemas. La vida era simple y así debía de quedarse siendo. ¿Y qué tenía de maravilloso el tener que andar velando por otra persona?

¿Días, semanas, meses y años viendo la misma cara, suponiendo sonreír y ser feliz hasta el día en que uno muera? ¿Qué tenía de fabuloso eso?

-"Sabes…"

La escuchó hablar, bajito, entre la oscuridad del cuarto. No dijo nada, tan sólo guardó silencio para oír lo que sea que tuviera que decir.

-"No estoy enojada contigo Tía, aunque tal vez no te hayas molestado en pensarlo…"

_Egoísta, _como siempre. Por supuesto que no lo había pensado.

-"…y sé que tú tampoco estás molestas conmigo, sino contigo. Te conozco y sólo quería decirte –aguardó un momento, comprobando que estaba siendo escuchada-, que voy a tener una respuesta tuya. Buena o mala, haré que me respondas."

La ojiazul tembló levemente en su cama, asustada ante la idea de decir algo que podría cambiarlo todo. De decidir algo de tal magnitud ella sola.

-"No puedes huir de estas cosas Tía, tienes que darme una respuesta, porque por más que quiera aparentar… me duele tu indecisión."

-"Subaru…"

-"¿Sí?"

-"Buenas noches."

-"Buenas noches… -se dio la vuelta en su cama, encarando la pared-… Tía…"

De ahí en adelante no intercambiaron más palabras. La pelinaranja sólo alcanzó a dormitar a duras penas una hora en toda la larga y casi eterna noche.

_**Si decides dejarme, no te voy a suplicar**_

_**Allá tú, si más tarde…**_

Durante todo el calentamiento de la madrugada, mientras trotaba alrededor de la base, se repitió una y otra vez que no era cobardía. Sino madurez.

Subaru tenía un capricho con ella, muy posiblemente confundiéndola con un enamoramiento al ser su única amiga tan cercana. Eso debía de ser. Todo era un enorme y confuso malentendido.

Su amiga llegaría a comprenderlo, porque cuando de sentimientos se trata, ella es mucho mejor tratando con ellos.

_¿No era por eso que se había declarado entonces?_

Sacudió la cabeza. La dueña de Mach Caliber tendía a hacer cosas estúpidas o peligrosas, generalmente ambas, así que este debía de ser otro de sus deslices. El problema era, que algo, dentro del pecho de la pistolera, _no estaba de acuerdo con eso._

-"Tsk… -tembló del frío y se abrazó a sí misma, tallando sus brazos-… qué tonta, gustarle yo…"

Fue un comentario cruel, reconoció, pero era eso lo que en verdad pensaba. Pasaron uno, dos y tres días, todo seguía como siempre, el tema de 'me gustas', no fue recordado por completo en ese lapso.

Y aún así, no podía sacarse las palabras de su cabeza. Sabía que ese me gustas no era uno simple y cualquiera. Iba más allá.

Los ojos esmeraldas que brillaban al verla, las sonrisas gentiles y los gestos dulces y suaves para con ella se lo decían tan claramente. No era un capricho, era algo real. Serio.

Eso, eso sí le preocupaba a Teana. Las cosas estaban yendo muy lejos de su alcance…

Y el cuarto día, pudo comprobar sus miedos.

-"¡Tía, abre la puerta!"

-"¡Estoy ocupada! –respondió, ignorando los golpes que zarandeaban su espalda a través de la madera- ¡Vuelve después!"

-"¡Tienes que dejar de evitarme! –contestó con determinación- No has pensado en lo que te dije, ¿verdad?" –añadió, dolida.

Teana, del otro lado de la puerta y encerrada en su habitación, negó con la cabeza.

-"No te estoy evitando…"

_**Aunque corras, te escondas**_

_**No puedes escapar…**_

-"Sí, sí lo haces –cortó-, ni siquiera me das una señal para saber si estás de acuerdo con esto o no, ¡Tía! –chilló con desesperación- No puedo estar así, ¡me tienes sin decirme nada!"

-"¡Entonces vete!"

-"¿T-Tía?" –la voz entrecortada.

-"Vete… hablaremos después…"

-"Siempre dices lo mismo…"

La puerta no volvió a ser sacudida. Los pasos alejándose alcanzaron sus oídos y cuando por fin desaparecieron, soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer contra la puerta.

Abrumada.

Estaba lastimando a Subaru, lo sabía. Su indiferencia la estaba apuñalando rápidamente, como una cascada de agujas precipitándose contra la tela más suave del mundo.

La inocencia de su amiga la estaba matando, era demasiado inocente y por eso creía tontamente en ella. En que podría cambiar de opinión.

Tonta, tonta Subaru, se repetía Tía una y otra vez. ¿Por qué no mejor se daba por vencida y pretendía que nada había pasado entre ellas? Todo sería más fácil.

-"No quiero quererte Subaru… ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo?"

Susurró a la nada, abrazando sus rodillas y hundiendo su rostro en ellas, rodeada sólo por la oscuridad de su habitación y la soledad que habitaba –a invitación suya- dentro de su pobre y congelado corazón.

" – " – "

No era su intención presionarla de ese modo, no quería hacerlo. Pero su tacto frío y su aparente ignorancia acerca de sus sentimientos, la estaba angustiando demasiado.

No sabía qué pensar, no sabía si era aceptada o rechazada. ¡Y cómo rayos iba a saberlo si no quería decirle absolutamente nada!

Le dio tiempo para pensar, pero lo única que recibía era un trato neutral, como si realmente no considerara lo que ella sentía. No podía ser así, ¿verdad? La conocía, era una persona fría pero no mala.

Así que valía la pena el esfuerzo, ¿no? ¡Claro que valía la pena! Qué tonta, esas cosas no tenía por qué dudarlas. Tía no iba a hacerle daño, sólo estaba confundida.

Nunca iba a hacerle daño, no lo haría…

_**Aunque corras, te escondas**_

_**No puedes escapar…**_

La mirada verde buscaba la suya, afanosa, la mirada azul tan sólo la esquivaba. Fuese en los entrenamientos, en las comidas, en las reuniones, misiones e inclusive en su propio dormitorio.

_¿Por qué? Sólo dilo, sólo dilo por favor…_

Pero nada salía a flote. Quería llorar y sacar todo lo malo que llevaba acumulando desde el día en que se le confesase, quería buscar algún consuelo, _quería creer._

Creer que Teana Lanster _en verdad_ estaba considerando su propuesta.

-"Subaru… -una vocecita captó su atención-… ¿qué pasa?"

-"Um, nada –negó con rapidez, y sonrió-. No pasa nada, Erio-kun."

El niño pelirrojo la miró, no creyendo para nada sus palabras, mas no replicó nada al sentir un pequeño tirón en su brazo. Caro, la pequeña y adorable niña de los cabellos rosa, lo jalaba sutilmente de allí, con la excusa de querer preguntarle sobre una nueva maniobra que había aprendido.

Subaru agradeció el gesto a la niña, quien sin saber tampoco el motivo de su malestar, tan sólo asintió, dedicándola una sonrisa lo más reconfortante posible.

No podía obligarla a contar algo que tal vez, aún no estaba lista para decir.

Vio a su amiga pasarla de largo, así que volteándose, estiró un brazo intentando tomar el suyo.

-"Tía" –dijo su nombre.

-"Tía, ¿podrías acompañarme un momento por favor?"

Los ojos azules miraron por un breve momento a su amiga, dudando. De inmediato, como si ella jamás la hubiese llamado, volteó hacia la otra persona que le hablaba y asintió.

-"Claro, Fate-san. Tengo tiempo libre."

Y se fue caminando con la Enforcer Harlaown, directo a la Sección Seis, su rostro serio ante la charla que estaban manteniendo. Subaru la vio alejarse, preguntándose si, acaso, volvería la vista atrás para observarla.

Pero eso no pasó.

Sonrió amargamente, la ojiazul había roto más de una vez la misma promesa de hablar las cosas con ella. Y… _¿de verdad valía la pena esperarla?_

_**Hoy, si te vas, ya verás**_

_**Que no es tan fácil olvidar…**_

Entraron al edificio y comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos con la misma costumbre de quien conoce su propio hogar. Iban a tener una pequeña junta con la Comandante Yagami, para iniciar delineando su futuro trabajo como Enforcer.

Y aunque era una noticia muy buena, Teana se encontró a sí misma incapaz de sonreír…

-"Oh, Tía, ¿vienes a hablar con Hayate?"

La pelinaranja se limitó a asentir, observando como su entrenadora sonreía –tan fácil y feliz, como siempre (se preguntó cómo podía hacerlo)-, para después dirigirse a la rubia a su lado.

Parpadeó, ¿acaso la sonrisa que había visto se había vuelto más contenta?

-"Fate-chan –el mismo tono dulce y cariñoso que había oído cientos de veces-, ¿vas a tardar mucho? –la rubia negó, sonriendo también- ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?"

Pero, ¿qué estaba pasando allí?

-"¿Tú invitas?"

-"Nyahaha, claro, yo invito –se acercó para acomodarle el nudo de su camisa-. No tardes mucho, ¿sí?"

Fate asintió, una alegría extraña e incomprensible en su rostro. Nanoha Takamachi se inclinó un poco y besó su mejilla, acarició su mano y le susurró un 'Te quiero' que Teana pudo perfectamente distinguir.

La Enforcer le devolvió las palabras, la misma gentileza y afecto en ellas; después, la castaña se volteó para despedir a su recluta, ondeando su mano. Las pupilas escarlatas la siguieron, ansiosas, hasta que la castaña se perdió de vista en uno de los tantos pasillos.

-"¿Continuamos?"

-"¿Eh? –contestó, aún algo confusa- Claro, Fate-san…"

Y se preguntó por qué aquella actitud, tan común entre sus dos superioras, le hacía pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, estaba olvidando algo…

_**Sabe bien, sabe mal (sabe mal)**_

_**Como sea pero es tan real…**_

Llegaron rápidamente a la oficina de Hayate, tocando la puerta y recibiendo una afirmación para entrar. Se encontró a la Comandante y a la Dirigente de la Santa Iglesia en su interior, riéndose casual y despreocupadamente.

-"Fate-chan, Tía –saludó-, me alegra verlas. Por favor tomen asiento –señaló con sus manos las dos sillas al frente de su escritorio-, ignoren a Carim, a ella le gusta estar parada."

-"Te recuerdo que soy tu invitada" –la miró con picardía.

-"Vale, vale –agitó las manos, fingiendo inocencia-, a lo que nos compete –sonrió-. He estado hablando con mis contactos…"

Tomó unos cuantos papeles entre sus manos y comenzó a pasarlos uno por uno, revisándolos.

-"Y te tengo la buena noticia de que podrás empezar tus prácticas para Enforcer. Nada oficial aún –aclaró, mirándola a los ojos-, pero un poco de experiencia nunca es mala, ¿no?"

Tía asintió, por alguna razón, su concentración en sus nuevos deberes diluyéndose inexplicablemente. ¿Por qué no se sentía entusiasmada? _¿No era eso lo que tanto había deseado?_

-"Si llegas a tener alguna duda –Carim intervino, colocando una mano en el hombro de Hayate-, estoy segura que Fate podrá asistirte, ¿no es así?"

La rubia asintió, dispuesta a prestar su ayuda.

Ambas se levantaron en ese momento, despidiéndose de sus otras dos compañeras. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, algo llamó la atención de la dueña de Cross Mirage.

Carim Gracia y Hayate Yagami reían, juntas, probablemente por cosas sin sentido. Pero parecían estar disfrutando de la compañía de la otra.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ella y Subaru compartieron una risa?

Una punzada de culpa apretó su pecho, probablemente la última vez había sido la semana pasada. Cerró los ojos y se despidió de Fate, caminando en la dirección contraria.

_Podría ser… ¿que la extrañaba__?_

_**Que al final, lo demás**__**… ¡no te importa!**_

_**N**__**o, no, yeah…**_

-"Lo siento, pero no la hemos visto."

Se acongojó mas no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque fuese tímidamente, porque no era una persona que le gustase estar triste. A pesar de que en esos momentos se sintiera así.

-"Está bien, Signum-san, puedo seguir buscando."

-"¿Quieres que te ayudemos?"

Contempló a la rubia al lado de la guardiana de la espada, que la miraba con preocupación mientras se mantenía aferrada al brazo de su compañera.

-"No se preocupen –negó con la cabeza-, ya la encontraré."

-"¿Estás segura? –volvía a preguntar la doctora- Últimamente andan algo extrañas, ¿acaso se han peleado?"

-"Espero que no –rió tontamente-, pero sea lo que sea, trataré de solucionarlo."

Se mordió los labios, ¿no debería haber dicho, _'trataremos'_? No, por supuesto que no. Teana Lanster no perdía su tiempo en cosas como ésas, no podía perder el tiempo con ella.

_Quizás estoy equivocada._

-"Subaru –escuchó una voz ronca-, allá va" –levantó el dedo, señalando a la persona que buscaba.

Subaru no supo si agradecer e ir tras ella o simplemente fingir que la seguía y huir cuando no la estuviesen viendo; rápidamente se decidió por la primera opción, debía de ser fuerte.

-"Muchas gracias, Signum-san, Shamal-san" –hizo una venia.

_Fuerte, aunque por dentro me esté rompiendo._

Corrió detrás suyo, alcanzándola justo afuera del enorme edificio que la Sección 6 Unidad Móvil era. Se acercó, aminorando sus pasos y la sujetó de la mano.

Los ojos azules la observaron, sorprendidos -¿nerviosos también?-.

-"Para."

-"¿Perdón?"

-"Para de hacer esto… _por favor_…" –pidió.

_**Si decides dejarme**__**, no te voy a suplicar (no voy a suplicar)**_

_**Allá tú,**__** si mas tarde…**_

-"No entiendo."

-"¡Claro que entiendes! –exclamó angustiada- Por Dios Tía, no quiero obligarte a nada, sólo quiero una respuesta. ¡Sólo una maldita respuesta!"

-"Subaru" –gruñó, entrecerrando sus ojos con enojo.

-"¿Somos amigas? ¿Ya no quieres verme?"

-"Detente…"

-"¿Te quiero también? ¿Te odio, ya no quiero verte más? ¿No siento lo mismo por ti? ¡Di lo que sea, pero dime algo!"

Las pupilas esmeraldas la miraban, febriles y asustadas como un pobre cordero. ¿Pero qué se suponía que iba a decirle? ¡Ella no tenía nada que decir! ¡Nada!

Sólo quería dar media vuelta y pretender que eso nunca pasó, pero Subaru nunca aceptaría eso. Ella quería saber_ qué es lo que sentía._

¿Odio? No, no la odiaba. Irónicamente no la odiaba y se preguntó el por qué.

¿Amistad? Subaru había sido su única verdadera amiga, había estado con ella en los duros entrenamientos y en los refrescantes descansos.

En los momentos simples y sencillos. En los momentos complicados y difíciles.

¿Amor? ¿La quería? Sí, sí la quería. Sentía un profundo agrado por ella. Pero, _¿gustarle? _El significado cambiaba totalmente. ¿Le gustaba? No, su amiga no era un capricho o un mero pasatiempo, esa palabra no era siquiera adecuada.

_¿La amaba?_

Y todo volvía al principio, no podía contestar a esa pregunta. Le asustaba siquiera el pensar en considerarlo, prefería saltarse la idea y vivir tranquilamente. Pero ya no podía vivir tranquila.

No cuando esos ojos de jade la miraban con tanto dolor y melancolía.

_Sí, no. No lo sé…_

_**Aunque corras, te escondas**_

_**No puedes escapar…**_

-"Se está haciendo tarde…"

-"No me importa –susurró débilmente-, ¿es que no entiendes? Sólo tienes que contestarme, es lo único que te pido…"

Sintió el agarre en su mano apretarse un poco, la vio acercarse y pronto percibió el abrazo que estaba recibiendo. Se tensó por completo. No importaba cuántas veces en el pasado –no muchas, suponía- se hubiesen abrazado, esta vez era diferente.

Quiso corresponder el gesto, pero sus brazos se mantuvieron caídos, no teniendo la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. _¿O era el miedo?_

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan afectuosa con ella? ¿Para qué tantos gestos y mimos? ¡Si ella casi nunca los devolvía, no podía hacerlo! _No_ _sabía hacerlo…_

-"Subaru –su voz tembló-, basta…"

Y sin embargo, le agradaba sentirse querida. Por más que intentase negarlo, todo ese tacto sutil y cariñoso le encantaba en sobremanera. Tal vez, porque sólo una persona en el mundo la trataba así.

Quizás, porque le hacía falta sentirse así.

-"Te quiero –gimió abatida-, en verdad te quiero mucho, Tía. ¿De verás, no puedes intentar –guardó silencio, tratando de recobrar sus fuerzas-, darme un sí o un no?"

A pesar del calor que la envolvía en esos momentos, se sintió congelarse allí mismo. ¿Y qué quería que dijera? ¡Ni siquiera sabía por qué se molestaba en continuar abrazada a ella!

No podía hacerlo. Tenía que irse antes de que algo malo pasara.

-"¿Es tan difícil?"

¡Por supuesto que lo era! Quiso gritárselo, dárselo a entender de una vez por todas, que, Teana Lanster no era una persona con sentimentalismos y sueños baratos.

Era una pistolera, fría y calculadora, precisa y eficaz. Lo único que comprendía a la perfección era su arma y sus balas.

Pero cuando su mejor amiga se separó de ella y la tomó de los hombros, entrelazando su mirada verde con la suya añil, no pudo más que temblar por dentro. ¿Por qué dudaba ahora?

_¡Tienes que irte o será demasiado tarde!_

_**Aunque corras, te escondas**_

_**No puedes escapar…**_

Y aún así, sus piernas no procesaban la orden. Había algo en el aire, o en los ojos de la patinadora o quizás era el maldito frío que la mantenía aferrada a ese lugar.

-"Yo… no sé, es que… esto es, tengo que…"

Se calló. Ninguna palabra más salió de sus labios cuando otros se posaron, torpes pero decididos, sobre los suyos.

¿Qué era esa sensación tan cálida? ¿Por qué no quería apartarse? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se asustó. Se abrumó por completo al darse cuenta de lo bien que se sentía y de que no quería abandonar ese toque maravilloso, ¡pero qué estaba haciendo!

-"¡Basta! –gritó, rompiendo el beso y empujando a su compañera- No puedes…"

No supo qué más decir. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, e hizo lo que siempre había hecho cuando el corazón se le salía de control. Corrió lejos.

Dio la media vuelta y corrió, ignorando los llamados de Subaru Nakajima. No dándole una respuesta, aún. Mordió sus labios, cómo pudo haberse permitido tal debilidad…

Terrible. Terrible era la sensación punzante que se clavaba en su pecho al recordar el rostro dolido de su mejor amiga al haberla apartado tan bruscamente.

Pero no tenía otra opción, ¿cierto?

_**Correrás**__** (correrás), te esconderás (te esconderás)**_

_**Pero no te escaparás (no te escaparás…)**_

¿A dónde ir? ¿A quién acudir? ¡Si había lastimado a la única persona con quien en realidad contaba!

-"No…"

¡Estaba mal! ¡Todo estaba mal!

Y se detuvo. Allí, enfrente del barandal que daba hacia el mar. Dio media vuelta y alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los pasos suaves contra el pasto de su compañera de batallas, que se detenía también.

Cerró los ojos y, después de unos segundos, los volvió a abrir.

Subaru se estremeció de miedo, _eran ojos fríos y crueles._

Tenía que terminar con esto. De una u otra forma, ya no podía seguir así. No iba a aceptar el hecho de ser un pobre cordero asustado y perdido, ¡eso nunca! Teana Lanster era todo menos una miedosa.

_Tenía orgullo._

-"No puedo –negó con la cabeza, no atreviéndose a encarar las pupilas esmeraldas-, no puedo aceptarlo."

-"Puedo preguntar… ¿por qué?" –se atrevió a decir trémulamente.

-"Porque no puedo… ¡Subaru, entiende! –la aludida desvió la vista al suelo, afligida- Eres mi amiga, yo… ya no me hagas darle más vueltas, por favor…"

_Y el orgullo, mal usado, descuartizaba un corazón._

-"¿No puedes? –repitió, levantando la vista llorosa- Tú eres la que le da vueltas Tía; puedo verlo en tus ojos…"

La pelinaranja dio un paso hacia atrás, _no quería escucharlo._

-"Quieres quedarte conmigo –sollozó, limpiando con una mano las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer-, te sientes igual que yo y me lo niegas, te lo niegas a ti misma."

Tía negó fuertemente y se cubrió los oídos, cerró los ojos. ¡No quería oír la verdad! Era más fácil engañarse, ¿por qué no podía dejarla vivir así? Ella no quería confiarse a nadie, se sentía más segura consigo misma.

_No quería depender de alguien más._

-"No quiero encariñarme… -susurró, sus manos abandonando sus oídos y sus ojos azules abriéndose, tristes y asustados-… así que vete…"

_**Correrás (correrás), te esconderás (te esconderás) **_

_**Pero no te escaparás…**_

-"¿T-Tía? Yo no te lastimaría…"

-"¡Vete! –gritó esta vez- ¡No quiero escuchar tus tonterías Subaru! ¿Acaso no comprendes que no quiero tu amor? ¡Vete y llévatelo contigo!"

Algo se quebró muy dentro de la dueña de Mach Caliber, algo muy fuerte y sincero, _se_ _quebró._

-"¿Es esa –lloró, apenas saliendo su voz-, tu respuesta… Tía?"

-"Lo es –dijo fuertemente, obligándose a no dar marcha atrás-, ahora deja de llorar y vete, fingiré que nada de esto pasó y todo será como antes."

Comenzó a caminar, tranquila por fuera, deshecha por dentro, hasta pasar de largo a la patinadora. Y cuando estuvo a tan sólo unos pasos lejos, soltó para rematar:

-"Eres sólo una máquina, estas cosas no deberían ni preocuparte."

Y se marchó de ahí.

Subaru bajó la cabeza y trató de contener su llanto lo más que pudo, sonrió entre lágrimas. Al final, Tía nunca le había dicho nada en concreto. Ya no valía la pena esforzarse más.

Porque finalmente, el corazón de Subaru se rompió. Como una esfera de cristal, pura y brillante, que se despedaza en cien mil pedazos pequeños e inservibles.

_Y cuando algo se rompe, ya no hay nada que hacer._

_**Hoy**__**, una voz dice: ¡No! **_

_**Y se queda**__** (corre y dime adiós…)**_

No se sintió mejor. No hubo tranquilidad. Sólo el arrepentimiento de haberle dicho cosas tan duras.

Estaba bien… ¿verdad? No había sido su culpa. Esas cosas pasaban.

Era inevitable.

_¿Cuánto se puede echar por la borda en un solo día?_

No la vio el resto del día. Subaru tampoco fue a dormir a su habitación esa noche. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se sintió sola.

No había nadie riendo en la habitación, no había nadie diciendo cosas torpes pero graciosas que la hicieran sonreír, no había nada. _Ni una pizca de la felicidad que una vez existió._

Se aferró a sus sábanas, en un intento por deshacerse del frío que la invadía, mas la sensación de que estaba perdiendo algo muy importante no se desvanecía de su interior.

Por el contrario, aumentaba.

_Perdiendo…_

Quiso llorar, pero se contuvo. Era fuerte, Teana Lanster era fuerte y podía superar cualquier cosa, se repetía.

Y con cada repetición, su fe se hacía más débil y moribunda.

Esa noche soñó con el día en que conoció a la joven de los ojos verdes y la sonrisa brillante, aquella que la hacía sentir que todo estaba bien. Recordó su primer día juntas en la academia y lo bien que la habían pasado el último día antes de la confesión.

_¿Era eso arrepentimiento?_

_**Si decides dejarme**__**, no te voy a suplicar (no suplicaré)**_

_**Allá tú, si más tarde (tú, si más tarde…)**_

Al día siguiente el entrenamiento sucedió normal, todos peleaban, esquivaban, atacaban. Nada había cambiado. Nada excepto ellas dos.

-"De acuerdo –cantó alegre- hemos finalizado. Pueden retirarse a descansar."

-"¡Sí, jefa!"

La vio limpiarse el sudor de la frente, la banda blanca en su cabeza meciéndose levemente. Alargó un brazo mientras su nombre se escapó de sus labios, sentía la urgencia de hablar con ella.

De disculparse.

Subaru la volteó a ver, las órbitas verdes apagadas y sin sentimiento alguno. Tía se asustó.

-"¡Subaru!"

La vio voltear el rostro mientras su entrenadora se acercaba hacia ellas. Subaru sonrió –no tan alegre como las anteriores veces, notó- y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante.

-"¿Sucede algo, Nanoha-san?"

-"Um, sí –se rascó la mejilla-, quería hablar contigo sobre lo que me habías comentado. ¿Estás segura? Aún puedes…"

-"Estoy segura –la interrumpió-, ¿podemos continuar?"

-"Claro, Hayate te está esperando en su oficina."

Y se fue.

No se despidió de ella, no la volteó a ver. Quiso correr y preguntarle qué estaba pasando, qué estaba mal, pero eso ella ya lo sabía. ¿De qué se quejaba? Había sido su culpa.

¿Era eso lo que quería al fin y al cabo, no?

-"Así está mejor..."

Y aunque las palabras habían salido por sí solas, en el fondo, no estaba de acuerdo con ellas. No. Así no estaban mejor las cosas.

_**Aunque corras, te escondas**_

_**No puedes escapar (no escape, my love!) – **__(¡No hay escape, amor!...)_

Se dirigió al edificio de su unidad, las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, su playera blanca sucia y arrugada por el entrenamiento. Vio a Erio y a Caro pasarla de largo, corriendo y riendo. Juntos.

Probablemente estaban jugando. Una punzada volvió a nacer en su corazón.

Decidió hacer caso omiso y continuó caminando. Tenía que olvidarse de lo mal que se sentía -tal vez el desayuno le había caído mal, claro ¿qué más podía ser?- y procurar ser la persona sana y sin preocupaciones que siempre había sido.

_¿O había fingido ser?_

-"Espera… ¡deja de moverte! –escuchó un cuchicheo- Está muy mal atada tu corbata."

-"Ah, vamos, ¿en serio tienes que hacerlo en medio del pasillo?" –susurró otra voz, evidentemente apenada.

-"¿Y qué tiene de malo? –hizo un nudo- Eso es, así te ves más linda."

-"¡Nanoha! Deja de hacer estas cosas… -desvió la vista al suelo, las mejillas sonrojadas-… yo puedo atarme la corbata sola."

-"Nyahaha, pero no sabes hacerlo. Además, sé que te encanta que te mime."

-"No soy una niña" –repuso, levantando la vista con una ligera chispa de molestia.

-"Claro que sí. _Eres mi niña,_ _Fate-chan_" –y se inclinó para besarla.

La rubia sonrió entre el beso y pasó los brazos alrededor de su pareja, quien la tomó de la cintura para acercarla hacia ella. En cuanto se separaron, se rieron tontamente y se tomaron de las manos.

Se alejaron mientras platicaban de cosas triviales. Sin embargo, había algo que Tía no había pasado por alto.

_No había dudas._

En ningún momento, todo fue natural. Bonito –se atrevió a admitir- y hasta un poco envidiable. Pero no dejaba de ser complicado, por alguna razón, para ella.

Pensó, por escasos segundos, ¿_y si fuesen ella y Subaru? _Rió, era absurdo, ¡vamos que era absurdo! ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensarlo?

-"Después de todo… le dije cosas terribles…"

_**Si decides dejarme, no te voy a suplicar (no escape my love!) – **__(¡No hay escape, amor!)_

_**Allá tú, si más tarde…**_

Además, le era imposible imaginarse a sí misma de ese modo. Romántica, dulce y cariñosa… ¿y cómo? ¿Cómo iba a serlo si nunca se molestó en tratar?

Teana Lanster era fría, precisa y superficial –en el sentido de no entrar en detalles-. Era todo lo contrario a Subaru Nakajima, quien sonreía y desprendía amor y calidez sin esfuerzo alguno.

Y fue en ese instante, que se preguntó quién de las dos era en realidad la máquina sin sentimientos…

_Ella, por supuesto._

Subaru era más humana que cualquier otra persona que hubiese podido conocer, lo sabía. Por eso era su mejor su amiga, por eso se molestó en acercarse a alguien tan defensiva como ella, porque su bondad no tenía límites.

_Y __ella la había aplastado._

Todo le fue dado, y ella, como buena pistolera, dejó caer cada una de sus fatales balas sobre el corazón entregado y se lo devolvió hecho añicos. Con la certera puntería de una magnífica asesina… _mató todos sus sueños y esperanzas._

Continuó caminando, sin siquiera fijarse por dónde iba, ¿y qué importaba hacia dónde iba de todos modos? Teana al fin estaba empezando a reparar en el hecho de que, no importaba cuántas vueltas le diera, el problema seguía ahí.

_La culpa seguía ahí, escrita en su frente._

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Subaru. Recordó sus ojos apagados y tristes, había borrado de un soplido la felicidad casi innata en ellos. ¿Qué fácil había sido, no?

-"¿Por qué tenías que ver algo bueno en mí, Subaru…?"

_**A**__**unque corras, te escondas**_

_**No puedes escapar, uh, oh, oh…**_

¿Por qué desperdiciar su tiempo tratando de hacerla ver perfecta, cuando era todo lo contrario?

-"Deja de ser tan testaruda, si sigues así tus heridas no se curarán."

-"Estoy bien, ya te dije. Puedo cambiarme las vendas yo sola."

-"¡Signum! –riñó- No voy a dejarte hacerlo sola, tengo que supervisarte."

Se detuvo cerca de la enfermería, observando sorprendida a la segunda Teniente del equipo Relámpago discutir con Shamal.

-"Es apenas una cortada…"

-"Y se volverá algo peor si no me dejas atenderla –tomó su mano de inmediato-, ahora deja de pelear y entra a la enfermería."

-"¿Perdón? –frunció el ceño- ¿Desde cuándo debo obedecerte?"

-"Oh, bueno –sujetó su otra mano y la empujó contra la pared-, ¿de verdad quieres que te responda?"

La ojiazul casi no pudo creerlo cuando vio a la guardiana de la espada negar rápidamente, un oscuro sonrojo pintando sus mejillas mientras los labios de la rubia se hallaban a escasos centímetros.

-"Eso pensé –sonrió-, ahora, ¿quieres entrar o dar un espectáculo público? Sabes que a mí no me importa…" –susurró con sensualidad.

Signum tembló y se zafó rápidamente, entrando a la enfermería con la cabeza baja; Shamal soltó unas risitas, Signum podía ser tan avergonzable…

Se quedó allí, de pie, observando como la puerta se cerraba. Se sintió triste de repente, ¿acaso era la única a su alrededor que lo veía todo difícil de conseguir?

Pero, ¿no era esto lo que ella decidió?

_**You can**__**'t run, oh, oh **__– No puedes escapar_

_**You can**__**'t run, oh, oh **__– No puedes escapar..._

No. No lo era. Porque en realidad, ella nunca decidió nada. Sólo dio excusas y pretextos. Las mismas excusas y pretextos cobardes que siempre habían empañado su vida.

De pronto, la vio pasar… sintió la urgencia de buscarla, la misma necesidad que había tenido en la mañana de pedirle disculpas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Teana Lanster tenía que decir que estaba equivocada?

-"Ella vio algo en mí –susurró entre dientes, apretando sus puños-, algo que nadie más quiso ver… ¡maldita sea!"

Gruñó y la siguió de inmediato, por unos momentos la perdió de vista. ¿Tan rápida era? No, ¡tenía que encontrarla! ¡Tenía que acabar con este juego del gato y el ratón de una vez por todas!

Oyó su voz y retomó el camino lo más rápido que pudo, curiosamente, le pareció como si estuviese luchando por alcanzar una mano en el aire. No quería caer…

_No quería perder lo único que de verdad tenía._

Dejó de correr para dar paso a unos cuantos trotes, saliendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento y deteniéndose a corta distancia de la persona que tantos problemas y dudas le había causado.

La ojiverde se volteó, mirándola sorprendida.

-"Subaru –llamó-, ¿S-Subaru?" –repitió, titubeando al ver su mano izquierda aferrada a una maleta.

Tía alzó la vista y por fin pudo ver el helicóptero detrás de la dueña de Mach Caliber, parado suavemente contra el pasto. El piloto, Vice Granscenic, observó a la dirigente del equipo Estrella con confusión.

¿Acaso no estaba enterada?

-"¿A dónde vas?"

Subaru cerró los ojos, tomando un respiro y relajando su cuerpo. Y sonrió, apenas sonrió.

-"Me tengo que ir… Tía –el nombre pareció quemar sus labios-. ¿Comprendes, cierto?" –abrió los ojos.

La aludida no supo qué responder. ¿Era su culpa, cierto? ¡Pero no podía ser tan egoísta! No podía irse…

-"¡Los entrenamientos! ¿Y qué hay de las misiones…?"

Subaru pareció entristecerse al escuchar aquello.

_**You can't run, oh, oh **__– No puedes escapar_

_**You can't run, oh, oh **__– No puedes escapar..._

-"No me importa, a mí eso no me importa…"

-"Pensé que era lo que querías."

-"Haré nuevas misiones a donde vaya" –dijo, procurando ampliar su sonrisa.

-"¿Y qué hay de…?"

Se detuvo. ¿Por qué se detenía? ¡Quería decírselo! Quería saber qué pasaría con ella cuando se fuese, ¿en serio pretendía dejarla sola?

_La balanza se ajustaba._

-"¿Qué hay de qué?"

¿Era tanto su orgullo? ¿O era más el miedo?

_Y si ella se iba, ¿qué más daba perderlos?_

-"Nosotras…"

-"Pero dijiste que no querías tener que ver nada conmigo –su sonrisa fue decayendo-, ¿qué queda entonces?"

-"¡No quise decir eso!" –el pánico comenzó a envolverla.

Estaba aterrorizada, sus manos temblaban y su garganta empezaba a arder. ¿De verdad se iba? ¿No podía fingir que nada malo había sucedido?

¡No! ¡Basta! No podía seguir echándose para atrás o lo lamentaría. Bajó la vista azulina al suelo y sus pupilas se movieron rápidamente de izquierda a derecha, pensando en algo.

¡Cualquier cosa que la hiciera quedarse!

-"Tía, me estás retrasando…"

-"¿Vas a volver?"

Subaru estaba a punto de negar cuando Tía la abrazó, tomándola por sorpresa. Ocultó el rostro en su hombro y cerró los ojos con fuerza, temblequeando cual hoja al viento.

_**You can't run (Corre y ya verás) **__– No puedes escapar_

_**You can't run (Corre y ya verás, que nunca vas a lograr escapar) **__– No puedes escapar…_

Una mano se posó sobre sus cabellos naranjas y deshizo los dos listones que mantenían sus coletas. Los mechones cayeron libres mientras un par de dedos los cepillaron suavemente, sin prisa.

Tía sollozó, tan bajo que sólo su única y verdadera compañera pudo oírla. Todos y cada uno de los muros que había alzado, tan imponentes y altos, empezaban a derrumbarse uno tras otro.

Y el frío rápidamente se colaba entre tantos agujeros.

-"¿Vas a irte… así nada más?" –luchó por hacer que su voz saliera.

-"Sí, Tía. Me voy" –sintió el abrazo volverse más fuerte.

Quiso decirle tantas cosas, pero por más buscaba no hallaba las palabras. Deseó decirle lo siento, que había mentido, que en realidad ella era la persona más importante en toda su vida.

Que era más que sólo su mejor amiga.

Y no pudo.

No pudo y por eso lloró, tanta frustración e impotencia por no lograr algo tan simple pero tan difícil para una persona que no había usado su corazón en años.

_No podía recordar cómo hacerlo._

El sonido de las hélices comenzando a girar la asustó todavía más, anunciando la despedida que ni en sueños había querido presenciar. ¿Así iba a ser? ¿Subaru se iba y ella se quedaba allí?

-"Quédate…" –suplicó.

Los dedos que acariciaban su cabello se detuvieron de repente, y la mejor francotiradora que la División 6 tenía, sintió su interior congelarse de miedo.

Suaves manos la separaron del cuerpo al que se mantenía aferrada, Subaru la miró, con esos dulces ojos verdes suyos y le sonrió. Una sonrisa triste pero verdadera.

Tía cerró sus ojos y percibió como Subaru limpiaba sus lágrimas. Se contuvo de volver a llorar, porque desde que su hermano muriese, nunca nadie más se había atrevido a tratar de hacerla feliz.

_Sólo Subaru._

_**You can't run (Corre y ya verás) **__– No puedes escapar_

_**You can't run (Corre y ya verás, que nunca vas a lograr escapar) **__– No puedes escapar…_

A pesar de que la había herido, limpiaba sus lágrimas cuando ella jamás se detuvo a pensar en cuántas le había provocado derramar con su actitud fría y distante.

_¿Realmente se merecía su cariño?_

-"Me voy, Tía. Y eso no va a cambiar."

El tono suave no logró amortiguar el peso del significado de sus palabras, mas lo entendía bien, este era el resultado de sus miedos y torpezas. No era culpa de Subaru, era culpa suya.

Y eso, dolía aún más.

Recordó la imagen de Nanoha atando la corbata de Fate con mucho cuidado, o la mirada preocupada de Shamal ante las heridas Signum. ¿Y qué tal la risa despreocupada que compartían Hayate y Carim? ¿O los juegos infantiles entre Erio y Caro?

¿Podría ella tener eso, alguna vez, con Subaru?

Pero lo había arruinado._ Bastó un solo y escueto segundo para destruir todas y cada una de esas oportunidades._

Qué egoísta que había sido, empobreciendo el sincero amor que su amiga le entregaba. _Haciéndola sufrir también._

-"¿Tía?"

Alzó la mirada, pretendiendo reunir todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, porque seguía siendo Teana Lanster, la mejor pistolera. Debía de ser fuerte.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta, que también, debía de tener un corazón fuerte.

-"¿Comprendes que no puedes huir sólo porque temes que te hagan daño? –rió bajito, porque irónicamente parecía que eso era justo lo que estaba a punto de hacer- Mírate, eres una gran maga, para mí la mejor –sonrió-; y por eso sé que aunque alguien te haga daño… no dejarás que eso te afecte."

-"Lo siento…"

_**You can't run, oh, oh **__– No puedes escapar_

_**You can't run, oh, oh **__– No puedes escapar..._

-"Está bien –dejó su maleta en el suelo y tomó con su mano izquierda, la derecha de la ojiazul-, sé que no lo decías en serio."

Observó cómo pasaba uno de sus listones negros alrededor de su muñeca, atándolo con un ligero nudo. Después la soltó y procedió a hacer lo mismo con su muñeca izquierda, tomando el otro listón.

Los ojos azules contemplaron, algo desorientados, el lazo oscuro guindando de la mano de Subaru.

-"Necesito irme un tiempo, y creo que tú también tienes cosas en qué pensar –hizo una pausa-. Voy a extrañar los viejos tiempo, nyahaha."

Tía sonrió. Sonrió al escuchar su risa y supo que también la extrañaría. Qué tonta había sido…

-" Y quiero que sepas, que yo te quiero mucho, Tía."

-"¡Subaru, date prisa!"

La aludida suspiró y agarró su maleta, sus pupilas esmeraldas vibrando con inquietud. Tía sonrió, un poco triste pero lo intentó, sabía que su amiga ya había tomado una decisión y no se retractaría.

Por más terca y descuidada que fuese, tomaba sus decisiones en serio. _Y las cumplía._

La observó desde allí, la vio subir al helicóptero y despedirse de ella con un movimiento de su mano mientras el ruido de las hélices aumentaba y el pasto alrededor de sus pies se revolvía agitadamente.

Dolía verla partir, pero de alguna manera ahora se sentía mejor. Porque ella también la quería.

No se merecía el cariño ni la gentileza de Subaru Nakajima, pero estaba profundamente agradecida por recibirlas.

_Ya no podía negarlo._

_**Aunque corras, te escondas, no puedes escapar**_

_**Aunque corras, te escondas, no puedes escapar...**_

"_Me gustas, Tía."_

-"Tú también me gustas, Subaru."

Murmuró al viento, dándose cuenta de que esas eran las palabras que debió haber dicho en un principio. Pero no sentía mal.

Observó el lazo negro atado a su muñeca y sonrió, mirando hacia el cielo. Era verdad, Subaru cumplía todas y cada una de sus promesas.

Y allí mismo, antes de verla desaparecer a lo lejos, le había hecho una.

Iba a extrañarla mucho, no sería lo mismo sin ella. Pero atesoraría cada uno de los momentos que compartieron juntas. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Sí, _iba a extrañarla mucho…_

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el enorme edificio de la Sección 6 Unidad Móvil, camino a su habitación. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la cerró, una sonrisa nació en sus labios. Ahora, todo iba a estar bien, porque ya no había dudas.

Sólo una pequeña promesa…

"_Volveré, Tía. Lo prometo."_

"_Te estaré esperando, Subaru. Te estaré esperando…"_

_**Fin.**_

Wow, pensé que nunca terminaría. Me había planteado la idea de escribir sobre esta pareja, pero nunca pensé que sería tan largo. Otra historia, con otra pareja no tradicional; lo sé, yo y mis historias raras, pero quiero darme el gusto :)

Espero que haya quedado bien, a pesar de que había decidido inicialmente poner un final diferente, terminó quedándose éste que es más agradable.

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mis extrañas invenciones, críticas y comentarios son bien recibidos. ¡Saludos y que pasen un buen día!

Kida Luna.


End file.
